Her Dreams, My Nightmare
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: Santana and Rachel are best friends living in New York, Santana has a huge crush on Brittany and Rachel will help her get her girl, what happens when Rachel herself starts falling for her best friend Santana? Will she follow her heart or will she help her best friend get the girl she loves even if it's not her? AU!College Pezberry Brittana Faberry
1. Flustered

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, as promised here is my new fic, this was supposed to also be a Blam fic but due to some problems I will be the only one writing this fic so it will only be Pezberry, Brittana and Faberry, it will probably be Pezberry endgame but I'm not decided yet, we'll see as the story progresses what will happen and also what you guys will want in the future when it comes to the ships, not wanting to take things any further, I'll leave you now with my fic, "Her Dreams, My Nightmare" I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Her Dreams, My Nightmare-Chapter 1-Flustered**

Today was Thursday, Santana's favorite day of the week, every week on Thursday's around 5pm a beautiful blonde would walk in through those glass doors, the ones that separated the real world from Santana's world, the glass doors that separated the city that never sleeps from the quite yet popular coffee shop that Santana works at.

This coffee shop was like home to Santana, it reminded her of the "Lima Bean", the coffee house that Santana used to go to when she still lived in Lima, this place is the one place in the huge city of New York that somehow doesn't make her feel small, even though when she steps out of those glass doors the feeling of being small comes back again. It's not that Santana doesn't love New York, no, she really does but the city makes her feel happy, active and hopeful while the coffee shop makes her feel comfortable and wanted, the only other place that made her feel like this in the city was her apartment where her best friend Rachel was waiting for her, they both study at Julliard, they have been best friends ever since Sophomore year of High School, they were so similar yet so different, Santana knows that she can count on Rachel as well as Rachel knows that she can count on Santana, that has been the dynamic of the duo, the two of them against the world.

They had been on summer break, college will start in two weeks and soon she and Rachel wouldn't have so much time to spend together, with school and work they didn't get to see each other much, which sucked, Santana would never say this out loud but she loved to spend time with the little diva, that's only expected when they are best friends but not when it comes to this two, Santana never showed how much she liked Rachel and how much she appreciated the brunette's friendship and it worked well because Rachel didn't need Santana to tell her that, she knew, because what Santana didn't say with words she would show with actions and that's what mattered to Rachel.

5pm had arrived and Santana was on edge, anxiously waiting for the breathtaking/unnamed blonde to walk in, not 5 minutes later she finds herself short of breath as the blonde walks in. Santana is behind the counter and she just finished with a client when it's the blonde's turn, her stomach is swirling and she is slightly trembling.

_-"Hi"_ – says a cheery and smiling blonde. That smile makes Santana melt, she can't help but smile back and a little blush creeps up on her cheeks, this are the times that she thanks god to be a Latina, this girl only said a hi and smiled at her and she's already blushing, this doesn't sound like a good sign.

_-"H-Hello"_ – she says stuttering and already typing the order 'control yourself Lopez, what the hell is the matter with you?' she thought to herself – _"it's 5 dollars please" –_ the blonde looks at her confused but with a small smile playing on her lips.

_-"How do you know what I'm ordering?"_ – Santana is caught off guard and her eyes almost jump out of her face at least that's what she thinks that is how she looks like right now, she takes a moment and tries not to sound nervous.

_-"I'm… I pay attention, you always ask the same thing, so I figured today wouldn't be any different"_ – she tries to reason and make it sound like the most normal thing in the world and not at all creepy. The blonde receives this explanation with a little laugh and nod.

– _"Are you sure about that…_" – she looks at the Latina's name tag – _"Santana?"_ – Her eyes come now up to meet Santana's deep dark brown eyes – _"Are you sure that you aren't creeping on me?" - _She says with a playful smirk.

"_N-N-No, no, t-that's not it, I don't creep at you, no" _– the confident/not so confident Latina says nervously, like she was caught stealing something. This was driving Santana crazy, she never and when I say never it's never has she ever reacted in such a way towards a girl before, she is usually confident and sometimes even cocky when she talks to girls or people in general but not with this beautiful blonde, she turns into a stuttering, nervous mess when she is around her and she hates it.

Once again a laugh that makes Santana both want to hide from embarrassment and also smile because that laugh happened due to her.

_–"I'm Brittany"_ – the girl says extending her hand over the counter for the Latina to take it.

Santana takes the girls hand and contains herself from giving squeal from the jolt that ran through her, instead she just smiles shyly at Brittany 'shyly? What is wrong with you?' she thinks trying to ignore the fact that she likes the sound of the girl's name.

– _"Nice to meet you Brittany" _– followed by a shy smile _'fuck, not again!'._

_-"Hey, I want to get my order" –_ an older man speaks loudly at the end of the line that formed during the girls interactions. With that Santana retreats her hand from Brittany's nervously and jittery.

_-"I'm sorry sir"_ – 'To do list: spit on that idiot's coffee' she thinks as she apologizes to the man, who clearly was in a rush to go somewhere, it better be something important because he just cut off the first real interaction that she had with Brittany, Brittany, she wonders once again, such a beautiful name _– "I'm going to get your order Brittany, I'll be right back" _– she came back with the girls order and hands it over to her, ignoring the tingling feeling that is present on her fingers tips where Brittany touched when she reached out for the coffee.

_-"Thanks"_ – Brittany says while handing her the 5 dollars. Santana wanted to say that it was on the house but that seemed a little too forward so she just accepts the money – _"See you another time Santana, have a rest of a good afternoon"_

_-"You too"_ – Santana calls out still with a content smile on her face. Today had gone better than most, she finally found out her crushes name, Brittany, Brittany and Santana, Brittana, that's a good matched name, if she wasn't so head over heels for this girl she would have already vomit with how mushy she was being, matching their names? Ugh, that's not how Santana was supposed to be.

She then snapped out of her wondering when the next client shook his hand in front of her face that was still looking at the door through where Brittany left.

_-"I'd like to have my order taken now miss"_ – the man say in a polite tone…_ 'At least this one his nice'_ Santana thought.

After their interaction Santana's day went by faster and soon enough she was getting into her apartment.

_-"Rach, I'm home"_ – she calls out. A head shots up from the couch in the living room.

_-"Hey San, how was your day?"_

_-"It was good"-_ she says like nothing happened. Something seems to click inside Rachel's head.

_-"Wait a minute… today is Thursday! Did you see her?" –_ Rachel says excited.

_-"I have no idea who you are talking about Rach"_ – Santana says while making her way to the couch.´

_-"Don't play dumb with me, you know very well who I'm talking about, an unnamed tall blonde with a killer body"_

_-"Oh her…"_ – she knew very well who Rachel was talking about but she was trying to play it out as minimal as possible – _"Yeah, I saw her"_

Rachel wasn't buying any of it – _"And? How was it?"_

_-"I found out her name is Brittany"_ – Santana seats besides Rachel but turned to the TV that was playing some commercial about a shampoo.

_-"That's awesome San, you are making progress"_ – Rachel says excited, she knew how the Latina felt for this girl and she just wanted to see her happy and this girl seemed to be the one to make Santana happy. Obviously, she had some reservations about this girl, she never met her so she doesn't know if she is trust worthy and Santana barely knows the girl but yet this girl has such a strong reaction on her best friend that it can be either a dream or a nightmare that Santana found her.

_-"Yeah, I guess"_ – she shrugs.

_-"Stop with the act, I know very well that you are freaking out right now"-_ Rachel really did, she knew Santana like the palm of her hand, this was both Santana's blessing and curse.

_-"No I'm not" –_ _'yes I am'_ this were Santana's exact thoughts.

_-"Yes you are" – and apparently Rachel knew it…_

"_Okay, I totally am"_ – she says now facing Rachel and with an exasperated look on her face – _"She talked to me today… I can't believe she actually talked to me… It wasn't much but it's a start, right?"_

_-"What are you going to do about it?"_

_-"What do you mean?"_ –she says with a confused look.

_-"I mean, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to finally make a move on her or not?" – _Sometimes her best friend could be such an airhead, it drove Rachel crazy but that was also one of the reasons why she loved Santana and that characteristic was one of the things that made Santana, well, Santana.

_-"Are you crazy, of course I'm not going to make a move on her" – _Santana says like it was the craziest idea on the planet.

_-"Why not?" _–_ 'why not? Have you seen her? No! I don't have a chance with her not now and not in a million years'_ Santana thought… her best friend must be crazy.

_-"Shut up" – _Santana says without even arguing because she knew that arguing against Rachel was a dead end.

_-"No, I need an explanation, you have been crushing on this girl for forever, she is talking to you, I don't see why you couldn't try to make it happen"_

_-"Do you even know me? I have nothing to offer this girl" – _Santana says in defeat and yet with a strong voice to prove the point to Rachel.

_-"Don't be an idiot… Any girl would be lucky to have you, you are gorgeous, you are smart, you are funny, you make killer vegan pancakes, you are caring, well, at least when you want to be, basically you are every girls dream and if that girl won't see that then it will be her problem not yours… but we won't even know if she sees it or not if you don't give it a try"_ – this makes Santana give it a second thought – _"And besides, what's the worst that could happen?" – _she knew that her friend had it bad for this girl but she still found it weird that Santana was being so insecure when it came to her, Santana was never like that, never in her entire life had she seen Santana act like this towards anyone, she only became best friends with Santana but that didn't mean she didn't know the Latina before, that wouldn't be true at all, she met Santana in kindergarten but they never got along, actually Santana bullied her till Freshman year of high-school but once Santana joined Glee Club everything changed, in the beginning she was still the same, but she started to warm up to the club and its members, but with Rachel it was little more complicated than that, the Latina only started to be more friendly towards Santana when they were paired up for a duet, it was hard for a couple of days but then they decided to bury the hatchet, which made them being civil with each other, they only crossed the friendship bridge when Rachel saw Santana storming off her house while Rachel was jogging and she noticed that Santana had been crying and Santana told her that her grandmother who lived with them found out that Santana was gay and they had a huge fight, leading to Santana to collapse even in front of Rachel, Rachel stayed there for her but the next day Santana was ignoring her completely, so Rachel being Rachel, she didn't let go and insisted till the girl cracked and that's when they're friendship started, Santana knew that from then on she could count on Rachel which was hard to believe in Santana's mind because Santana didn't trust anyone but even when she was going through a hard time she never needed encouragement from anyone because Santana's ego did it all, she knew she was hot and she owned that hotness but not with this Brittany girl and it kind of worried Rachel.

_-"I don't know… a rejection, a huge embarrassment, Brittany not wanting to talk to me again? Are those enough for you?" _

_-"No they aren't! You need to live a little San, if you keep hiding from every chance life gives you of finding your way to happiness than you'll always be unhappy"_

_-"I'm not unhappy! I'm perfectly fine with my life, I love it. I'm not made for commitment, I'm a one night stands girl" – _Santana shrugs it off.

_-"Really? You consider yourself happy right now?"_ – Santana only nods – _"Santana, for right now your life is fine I guess but everyone needs someone to take care of them, someone to love them, someone for them to love, that's how life works and if you keep running away from it you won't get it and you'll regret it when you are older"_

_-"I have all of that with you! You take care of me and we love each other" – _Santana says as a matter of fact – _"wait, correction… you love me, 'cause, well… I'm me"_

_-"You know that it's not the same thing, I'm your best friend, I can't give you what a girlfriend can" –_ Rachel says ignoring that last part.

_-"The only thing that you don't give me that a girlfriend can is sex and that can be fixed"_ – Santana says with a smirk getting closer to Rachel with a hand on her tight that is moving up. Rachel slaps it away and reacts with a fit of giggles and a second later she is joined by Santana.

_-"Stop it… We are having a serious conversation" – _Santana always did this when she found herself uncomfortable and having relationship talks with Rachel, it was like their thing, it would break the tension that surrounded them, it was just a playful thing Santana did and Rachel just couldn't help but laugh at Santana's attempts of seducing her. She just couldn't see them together, it was too funny and Santana thought the same. Everyone else always thought that something was happening between them and that's when the 'seducing' technic happened, Santana just started playing around with what everyone said and Rachel would go along with it.

-_"Okay, I'm sorry, please continue" - _Santana puts on a serious face.

_-"As I was saying, I can't give you what a girlfriend can… What will happen when I start dating someone and maybe get married? What will you do when that happens?"_

_-"That's too far away in the future for me to think about it"_

_-"No it isn't, that can happen anytime, what will you do then?"_

_-"Are you saying you are going to leave me?" _- Santana says in a dramatic tone _– "I thought we had something special Rachel! And now you are going to leave me? I knew that dedicating my life to you would be a mistake!" – _If anyone were to see Santana right now, they would say she was drunk.

Rachel just looks at her with a poker face.

_ –"You are such a dork… I just found out why you don't want a girlfriend…"_

-"_Oh yeah, and why is that?" – _She says with a chuckle playing along with it.

_-"It's not that you don't want a girlfriend, is that you can't get a girlfriend"_ – Rachel knew very well what she was doing; this would make Santana go crazy.

_-"Pfft, as if."_

_-"You don't need to say anything, I know I'm right"_

_-"No you aren't! I can get myself a girlfriend; any girl would beg to date me" _

_-"I dare you to get Brittany to fall for you"_ – this would do the trick.

_-"Nah, ah… don't do this to me Berry"_ – Santana knew where Rachel was getting at and she knew that she was screwed.

_-"Why? Because you know that it's impossible?"_ – Rachel was teasing her and the smirk on Rachel's face proved it.

_-"It's not impossible… Nothing is impossible. When a Lopez wants something a Lopez gets that something"_ – And that was it, she was screwed.

_-"Then prove it"_ – Rachel says challengingly.

_-"Fine" –_ Santana says in an angry tone.

_-"Fine"_ – Rachel says smiling.

_-"Good"_ – No way that Rachel was getting the last word.

_-"Good" _

_-"Screw you"_ – and Santana left for her bedroom leaving a smiling Rachel behind.

Rachel looked at the clock and it was now 8:30pm and she had yet to still have dinner and she was starving.

– _"Santana, do you want to go grab something to eat"_ – she shouts so the Latina could hear her.

_-"Didn't I tell you 'Screw you'?"_ – Santana shouts rudely.

Rachel only sighs, she knew this would happen but she also knows that everything will be fine tomorrow morning when Santana is in need of breakfast and is too lazy to make her own.

– _"Fine, suit yourself, I'm going to leave and grab something to eat" – _she didn't get an answer so she just shrugged it off and left.

She tried calling Kurt to see if he wanted to go accompany her but he had politely declined saying that he had already ate and was way too tired to leave his house, so she just went alone to a dinner close by to her house that served excellent vegan food, this fact surprised Rachel because it was rare for dinners to have a vegan menu and even more rare to have quality vegan food, most of it tasted like crap but thank god Rachel and Santana had gone on a search for good dinning places when they came to New York.

She entered the dinner and was immediately greeted by Alfredo, Alfredo was like a third dad for her in the city, they met the first time that Rachel ate in there and when she was pleasantly surprised by how tasteful the food was she decided to talk to the chef and congratulate him on his great cuisine skills, they immediately took a liking to each other and since then Rachel became a regular costumer in the 'Alfredo's Dinner".

_-"Rach!"_ – Alfredo greets her with open arms and a big smile on his face, slightly covered by his mustache. Rachel hugs him.

– "_How are you? I'm sorry I hadn't been here a lot lately"_ – she says in a sad voice.

_-"I'm great, and don't worry about it, even though I missed my little Diva I was able to survive"_ – he says in a suiting tone that made Rachel feel slightly better.

_-"How have been things around here?"_ – she asks while she looks around – _"Packed I see"_

_-"Yeah, it's been crazy this last couple of weeks, we hired a new waitress and since then our clientele doubled"_ – he says with a laugh.

But his statement is only received by a confused frown on Rachel's face

– _"Why is that?"_

_-"You'll see… Go seat and I'll bring your usual"_ – she nods and goes to take a seat, exactly 1 minute after she seats one of the usual waiters appears and asks her what she would have to drink, quickly her natural orange juice was in front of her and she went to take a sip, as she did so, her food arrived and she spared a glance at the waitress expecting it to be Alex, the previous waitress who served her but how wrong could she be?! When her eyes locked with beautiful and deep hazel ones she couldn't think, and her body couldn't react, literally, she had just downed the sip she had and her body shut off and made the drink enter her lungs, resulting in an uncontrollable fit of coughing.

_-"Oh my God, are you okay?" _– asked the concerned blonde while patting her back trying to make it slow down, Rachel continued coughing, hardly getting any air in but she nodded anyway indicating that she was fine – "_wait here, I'll bring you a glass of water" _– the waitress ran off and came back as quickly as she could but Rachel was already controlling it, she took a sip of the water and her breathing came back to normal, her chest was only slightly hurting.

_-"Thank you"_ – Rachel says looking once again at the blonde, now already prepared to what she was about to see, this girl was the definition of beautiful, if you asked someone what beautiful means, that person would show you the picture of this girl.

_-"You're welcome… Are you better now?"_ – The blonde asks yet still a little bit concerned.

_-"Yes, thank you very much, I really appreciate what you did for me, even though it was just what people call a 'normal thing to do' I still very much appreciate the fact that you helped me throughout a moment of crisis that could have well killed me from asphyxiation"_ – this slight ramble only elicited an amused chuckle from the blonde.

_-"I'm Quinn Fabray"_ – the blonde extends her hand politely and with a beautiful smile on her face,

_-"Rachel Berry" –_ says Rachel with a small smile creeping up her flustered cheeks.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here it is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review with your thoughts :)**

**Till the next chapter and hopefully sooner ;p**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


	2. Hunger Vs Stubbornness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, here is chapter two, this one is a much smaller chapter and kind of just a filler. The reason for it to be so small is because for a longer chapter you guys would have to wait more two weeks since I'm currently searching for a job and time to write is kinda short, so it would be either 2 more weeks waiting and a longer chapter or less time waiting and shorter chapter, obviously I opted for the later one.**

**Thank you guys for the follows/favs/reviews keep them coming, I love them :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Her Dreams, My Nightmare-Chapter 2-Hunger VS. Stubbornness**

After her suffocating experience at the diner everything went smoothly, thankfully.

Quinn and Rachel didn't interact much after that but the brunette could see that Quinn was really nice, a great combination with her incredible looks, she could definitely see why so many people started coming to 'Alfredo's Diner', it has great food, and a good looking waitress normally only helps the business, don't get her wrong, everyone at the diner was super sweet but, well, they weren't the best looking people, _'what the hell am I thinking, Rachel Barbra Berry, since when do you find beauty an important aspect in a person? You should be ashamed of yourself', _Rachel immediately regretted her thoughts, those thoughts were disgusting, she was judged and bullied for so long about her looks and now she was doing the same thing, not the bullying part but the judging part, that was not acceptable.

Rachel had left the diner as soon as she finished her dinner, she went to say goodbye to Alfredo who as usual gave her a bone crushing hug and on the way out she saw Quinn and waved goodbye at her with a small smile, which was reciprocated.

She really liked the hazel eyed beauty and she was happy that she would get to see her again; maybe she would bring her a_ 'thank you'_ gift due to the help that the blonde gave to her in a time of need even though Quinn was kind of the cause to why Rachel almost died but despite that she had a good feeling about Quinn, she is the type of girl that Rachel would befriend, and she was sure that she had seen the blonde somewhere else, she just didn't know where, I guess that's something that she still has to find out maybe in the next time she sees Quinn.

* * *

Rachel was walking down the street on her way to her apartment when she received a text message that either was from Kurt or Santana, but her guess was Santana seeing as it was 9:30pm and her best friends still hadn't had dinner.

Santana: _You better be bringing something for me to eat, Snix is hungry and you know she is not very nice when she's hungry._

This only made Rachel roll her eyes, her best friend was so predictable. Hunger was one of the only things that could break Santana's stubbornness, she could be pissed as hell at Rachel but if the Latina happened to get hungry she quickly would calm down and make peace with Rachel just so her stomach would be satisfied… It's not like Santana couldn't do it herself, no, she could and when she cooked it was actually very good but well stubbornness mixed with laziness is not the best combination.

Rachel: I _thought you were really upset with my behavior earlier today Santana, and if I remember correctly you said 'screw you' when I asked if you wanted to come and eat something with me, so I see only fitting that you get your own food as so I am busy 'screwing myself' and so I cannot comply to your wishes. – Rachel *_

That definitely put a grin on Rachel's face, she could definitely drive Santana crazy, Santana thought she was stubborn, she was nothing compared to Rachel. They knew each other so well and yet they still made the same mistakes over and over again thinking that they would get away with them, normally Santana was the one to lose, she would be stubborn but when she would need something her stubbornness would wash off just because she needed something from Rachel, now Rachel was the opposite, if she set her mind to something nothing not even any need she would have would break her stubbornness, she would starve if her stubbornness would get in the way of her food.

Santana: _Shut it midget, I'm in the mood for Thai… _

Rachel: _Good, call the restaurant for home delivery – Rachel *_

Rachel sent that right before she was entering her apartment, which was kind of stupid since she could have waited to say that when she got in her apartment. As soon as she got in her apartment she saw a fuming Santana dialing a number on her phone, she could only assume that she was calling the Thai restaurant, and that brought a slight smirk to her face.

_**Rachel – +200 Santana - 0**_

_-"Hey San" –_ she said approaching the Latina that was just shooting daggers with her eyes at Rachel _– "What are you doing?"_ – she asked like she didn't know.

_-"Feeding myself, since my best friend wants me to die from starving"_ – she says covering the phone so the person on the other side didn't hear them.

_-"And then you say I'm a drama queen! You clearly haven't looked at yourself in the mirror and besides I would never let you die of starvation I simply think I deserve an apology for your behavior earlier, you were very rude to me and I think as your best friend and human being I should get an apology"_ – Santana had now finished her call and put the phone down.

_-"You've got to be kidding me… You think I need to apologize to you?" –_ This question was only answered by a nod from Rachel – _"You were the one who put that big nose of yours in someone else's business"_

_-"Your name calling won't get you anywhere Santana, and that someone else happens to be my best friend, so your business is my business and don't pretend that that's why you are pissed at me, you are just pissed that once more I made you do something against your will using your stubbornness against yourself" _– She knew that she was right and there was no denying it.

_-"Whatever, I'm not apologizing"_

_-"I didn't expect you to but it would be a nice change of behavior, don't you think?"_

_-"No" –_ She shortly answered.

Deciding to leave this issue behind, Rachel walks up to the living room and seats down on the couch, turning the TV on.

_-"Santana, Criminal Minds is on!"_

That did the trick Santana was soon seated comfortably beside Rachel and watching the show.

_-"Every time I watch this show I get even more scared… I'm pretty sure I live with a serial killer" _- Rachel said seriously looking at the TV and out of nowhere a pillow hit her face.

_-"You are lucky that you are still alive!"_

_-"Please! You love me, you'd be lost without me" _- she continues looking at the TV dismissing Santana's statement.

Suddenly the bell rings and both girls jump from the couch startled.

_-"That must be the food that you didn't bring me"_ – Santana says standing up and goes to pick up the door with her wallet in hand.

_-"Hello, I have a delivery for Santana Lopez, is this the right house?"_ – says a skinny brown haired boy.

_-"Yeah, how much is it?"_ – Santana says not even looking at the boy and rummaging through her wallet.

_-"15 dollars, please"_ – Santana gives him the money and takes the bag from his hand – _"Thank you, have a ni…"_ – he didn't get to finish the sentence because Santana had already closed the door in the boy's face.

_-"Must you be so rude? The poor boy was just doing his job and being polite and you close the door like that?"_ – Rachel says disapprovingly at Santana.

_-"I don't have the time to listen to him, my stomach is already making noises, I need to get my eating on"_ – Santana says already taking the food out.

_-"You lack social skills Santana" –_ Rachel says from the couch.

_-"You lack size, so I guess we are even" –_ No conversation could be made now because Santana was devouring her food and moaning like it was the best thing in the world.

_-"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired"_ – Rachel says standing up _– "Goodnight San"_

_-"Goodnight short stack"_ – Santana says after she swallows the food.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I told you it would be small, sorry about that. Hopefully the next one will be bigger and some more stuff will happen :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, see you in the next chapter, hopefully sooner :)**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


	3. Yes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, first things first, I know that this last few days have been hard on us with Cory's death, no one could have predicted such a disaster, a part of Glee died on July 13th, 2013. Cory was an essential part of Glee and it won't be the same without him, I have never been a real Finn fan, but I loved Cory as I know many of you and other Gleeks also did but the pain we are going through is nothing compared to what the Glee cast, Cory's family and friends and Lea are going through, it breaks my heart thinking about it, and all my prayers go to them. We love Cory, nothing will be the same without him, he was too young to die.**

**Now, back to the story, I know this one took me awhile to write but life's been kinda crazy and to be completely honest, I haven't really been in the mood to write but now the third chapter is up.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Her Dreams, My Nightmare-Chapter 3-Yes**

The week had gone by quickly and Santana's heart had been jumping in her chest ever since last night, today was the day that she would finally make a move on Brittany, she had no idea how she would do it but she had to come up with something, she could go with 'stuttering mess' and just ask her out which is not a valid option to Santana because that includes that she humiliates herself, and she could go with 'playing it cool' and write her number on her coffee order, not the most romantic way but no way would she be a lovesick puppy. She was Santana Lopez for god's sake; she wanted to do all of the romantic things for Brittany but not so early in their relationship… relationship? Can this even be called a relationship? Not yet, no. They exchanged a few words, that is not a relationship, they have met each other, that's it and Santana has a gigantic crush on Brittany but that doesn't count as a relationship unless you are a psycho and even though Rachel had called her that several of times, she still doesn't consider herself that just yet.

She had to prove to Rachel that she could get Brittany to date her, well, that was the reason why she acted on her feelings towards the blonde but she all but wanted to date Brittany but her insecurities took over, yeah she does have insecurities, small ones, but they are still insecurities, what if she is not good enough for Brittany? What if she hurts the blonde? She can't even think of this today, not the day that she is supposed to make the first step. It's a huge step for Santana, at least when it comes to Brittany, if it was any other girl it would be a normal day but with Brittany it's THE day, this is it, today is the moment that will decide if they have a shot or not, today is the day that either will make Santana fall even harder for the blonde or that will crush her and make her want to dig a hole for her to bury herself.

**From Rachel:** _"Have you talked to her?"_ – She saw Rachel's text when she stopped for her 5 minute break. She was now sitting in one of the coffee shop tables with her own coffee in hand taking a sip and trying to relax a bit.

**To Rachel:** _"No, she didn't come here yet"_ – a shot of nerves ran through her, she had never been this nervous because of a girl, I guess the trying to relax thing is gone.

**From Rachel:**_ "Don't worry San, everything will go well "_ – how the hell does she do this? She knew exactly what Santana was feeling, always... It was kind of scary how Rachel knew her so well but t also made it easier, Santana wasn't the kind of person to open up to anyone, she rarely did and thankfully with Rachel, she didn't need to open up because Rachel already knew, so she would get everything that she needed to feel better, she wouldn't have to talk about it but she would still get the comfort that friends provide once they know what's going on.

**To Rachel:** _"Hopefully! I have to go, my break is over, talk to you later Rach"_ – with that she got up and went behind the counter replacing Tracy, the girl who was covering for her. She didn't know Tracy very well, they had worked together for a while but not much information between the two was exchanged. Tracy was quite beautiful, she was a ginger, her hair had shoulders length and it had slight waves, she was Santana's height and had pale skin and green eyes, if Santana wasn't so focused on getting Brittany, Tracy would definitely be on her list, she even thought the girl played for her team but nothing has been confirmed yet.

_-"You can go and have your break, I take it from here"_ – she says managing a polite smile, Rachel had definitely rubbed off on her. And since Tracy had been nothing but nice to her Santana didn't feel like throwing some insults at the girl.

_-"Thank you Santana… Your lover girl is here"_ – she says with a smirk playing in her lips_ 'what the he…_' Santana threw her a confused look until her eyes found the blonde beauty coming in the coffee shop and her confused expression was replaced by wide eyes.

_-"Hi!"_ – says the cheerful blonde with a happy wave 'she's so cute! Compose yourself Santana'.

_-"Hey, what can I get you?"_ – Santana says with a big smile matching the blonde's.

_-"I thought you already knew"_ – The blonde says teasingly and Santana's face suddenly becomes hot.

_-"I… yes… You aren't going to let me forget that one, are you?"_ – she says in a defeated tone.

_-"No"_ – the blonde says with a shake of her head – _"How could I let you forget that I'm one of your favorite clients?"_ – and the teasing continues apparently.

_-"Oh… Now you are one of my favorite clients huh?"_ – Two can play this game, _'it's time for you to get some balls Santana'_. She thinks trying to forget the nerves feeling in the pit of her stomach. How this girls manages to make her so nervous she still doesn't know.

_-"Of course I am… But don't be embarrassed that I caught you, I find it really cute"_ – she says with that cute smile and throws a wink at Santana and she is quite certain that her knees are going weak – _"And besides, you are my favorite barista as well"_ – Santana can't help the huge grin that appears on her face as her cheeks begin to burn _'I'm her favorite barista'_ she thinks while squealing inside 'play it cool!'.

_-"Your favorite barista huh? What did I do to make that happen?"_ – _'Okay, that seems fairly cool, not too exaggerated'._

_-"You exist"_ – And that was it, after that she knew that there was no coming back, Brittany was flirting with her and she was sure that she would be a stuttering mess after this, so she decided to not even speak, she looked down blushing and then looked up motioning that she would bring her order.

The drink is ready and now is the moment that she had been planning; she takes on a black marker and writes in it.

_-"Here you go"_ – she says giving the blonde her drink and this time she doesn't accept Brittany's money –_ "It's on the house"_ – the blonde gives her one last bright smile.

_-"Thanks San, see you next week"_ – and with that she is out of the coffee shop _'San? She called me San? Did I die and go to heaven?'_

_-"Seems like things are going well!"_ – Santana jumps a little surprised that she was just awoken of her day dream, this had been happening a lot lately. She looks at Tracy but doesn't want to give anything away.

_-"What are you talking about?"_ – she plays it cool, she barely knew Tracy she wasn't going to start rambling about her life to the green eyed ginger.

_-"The blonde girl, seems like things are going well between you two, you two were all smiles, it was so cute to watch"_ – she wasn't cute, what was this girl talking about?!

_-"We were not cute! But she is nice enough!"_ – Nice enough is the understatement of the year, Brittany was probably the nicest girl Santana had ever met.

_-"I thought you guys were hooking up"_ – She says now with a confused expression. And Santana's eyes almost fell out of her face and her jaw hit the floor.

_-"B-Brittany and I are not hooking up… We barely know each other"_

_-"Really? I was certain that something was going on there, with all the smiles and giggles and the eye fucking on her part, I mean, it was clear as day but I guess I was having illusions then" – 'Wait a minute… eye fucking?'_

_-"Wait a minute, eye fucking?"_ – Brittany could not be eye fucking her, that was impossible, how could she miss that?

_-"Yeah…"_ – Tracy says like is the most obvious thing in the world – _"Don't tell me you have never noticed it?"_

_-"No! I have never noticed it… So she actually is interested in me, it isn't just my imagination?"_ – Hope was rising within Santana, happiness was what she was feeling at the moment.

_-"Definitely not your imagination"_

* * *

Rachel had been sitting in her couch, zapping through the channels all day long when she finally settled for Discovery Channel, so basically, doing nothing, she had come to a point of being so bored that she actually came close to start cleaning the house. Today was one of those days that she had literally nothing to do and she hated it, she could not stand not having something to do, so she decided to go visit Alfredo at the diner, she hadn't seen him in a week and she promised to visit him more frequently and now seemed like the right time to go there. How hadn't she thought of that before? She didn't know.

She got up from the couch with one jump, excited that she had found something to do, she was done with watching documentaries on Discovery Channel, she put her shoes on and got out as quickly as she could, 5 minutes later she was walking into the Diner and went up to the kitchen where she knew that Alfredo would be. She noticed that no one was at the Diner eating yet, just a couple that was seating close to the window on her right side, she figured that just in a few, people would start coming in because it was getting closer to dinner time.

_-"Alfie"_ – she calls out once she gets in the massive frantic kitchen.

_-"Rach?"_ – a head picks up from the fridge in the corner of the room – _"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you"_ – he says, now approaching the girl with a big warm smile plastered on his face.

_-"I had nothing to do, so I decided to visit my favorite chef"_ – she says hugging his big tall figure.

_-"You did very well then, I missed you around here"_ – he confessed retreating from the hug.

_-"I miss coming here too. This is frantic in here today"_ – she says looking around.

_-"Yeah, we are prepping everything for dinner so it isn't the best time for you to be here"_ – Rachel could notice the sadness in his eyes.

_-"It's o…"_ – she was interrupted by someone barging in.

_-"Alfredo, I'm out now… Trent is already covering for me"_ – Rachel was a little startled by the interruption but quickly gained the ability to think again and looked behind her, seeing beautiful eyes that before she thought were hazel eyes but now are green, wild short blonde hair that had strays in that perfect flawless face. Rachel was pulled back from the dream world that Quinn's beauty came from when the blonde addressed her – _"Rachel, Rachel Berry, right?"_ – Quinn said with a smile playing on her lips while she took the stray of hair out of her face.

_-"You two already know each other?"_ – they both looked at Alfredo, who broke their staring.

_-"Yes, we met last week, she is my hero"_ – Rachel answers with a smile and hears the most beautiful chuckle coming from her hero. It was true, if it hadn't been for Quinn she would have probably died due to asphyxiation but it was also true that she was the reason why that had happened in the first place.

_-"Don't be silly. I served her last week"_ – Quinn says politely at Alfredo.

_-"Oh, good, then no introductions need to be made"_ – Alfredo puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder but looks at Quinn – _"Every time this one comes here, treat her like a Queen, she is a special client"_

_-"Will do sir"_ – Quinn says playfully at Alfredo and smiles down at Rachel.

_-"Anyway, you can go now Quinn, you deserve some rest"_ – Quinn receives this with a nod.

_-"Thanks, see you tomorrow Alfredo"_ – she says with a wave at Alfredo and then turns to Rachel – _"See you around Rachel"_ – She throws one flashing smile and was about to turn away when Rachel interrupts her.

_-"Actually, I'm heading out as well, Alfie here, is kicking me out of his kitchen"_ – she says with a playful annoyed look.

_-"Not true, we are just really busy"_ – he gives her a kiss goodbye – _"Goodbye, Rach"_ – and then takes off to do his chef duties.

-_"He is totally kicking me out, I would be offended if I didn't see how much work he has to do"_ – Quinn laughs as a response and they make their way to the exit door.

_-"You are heading to where?_" – Quinn inquires.

_-"Left, I live just 5 minutes away from here"_

_-"Great, I'm heading that direction as well"_ – They walk silently beside each other which Rachel can't stand.

_-"Do you have any plans for tonight?"_ – Rachel silently curses herself, in her mind it seemed like a pretty innocent question to ask but now that she said it out loud it doesn't sound that innocent. Quinn just looks at her with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile playing on her lips. –_"No! That-That's n-not what I meant, I was, I was just curious about your plans for the rest of the day, I didn't mean it as-"_– Rachel is silenced with a hand in her shoulder, which makes her stop her rambling.

_-"Calm down Rachel! I don't bite"_ - she still has that amused beautiful smile on her face that makes her heart get caught in her throat – _"To answer your question, no, I do not have anything planned, just going to go home and be bored for the rest of the night. What about you?"_

_-"Same, although my day has been all like that. That's why I decided to go to the diner in the first place, I had nothing to do"_

_-"I shall tell that to Alfredo then"_ – Quinn had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_-"You wouldn't dare"_ – Rachel suddenly became serious.

_-"How do you know? You don't really know me, I may be capable of doing that."_ – Rachel could now see that she was playing with her and some sort of relief ran through her and then something settled on her, Quinn was teasing her…

_-"I doubt you would be capable of that… But to be really sure then I will have to get to know you and therefor I take back what I said earlier"_ – Quinn had a confused frown playing in her face.

_-"What do you mean?"_

_-"I mean, since you and I have nothing better to do today what do you say to having dinner at my house?"_

_-"Yes"_ – Quinn says with a small but happy smile.

* * *

Santana had felt the phone vibrating in her pocket but she was working so she couldn't check it just yet, she would leave in a bit so she would check it once she was out of work, it probably was Rachel asking her if she would take long. Her nerves had calmed a little bit once she gave Brittany the coffee with her number, not right away but like 5 minutes after her nerves slowed down a bit and she was in a better mood because of it.

Santana had completely forgotten about her phone when she had gotten out of work. She was now entering her house and she heard giggling. Something was happening and Santana had to find out what it was.

_-"Midget?!_" – she called out while putting her keys away.

_-"In here Santana"_ – Santana made her way to the living room and noticed an unfamiliar face giving a strange look at Rachel.

_-"Midget?"_

_-"That's what my best friend calls me, once you get passed the nicknames and the bitchyness she actually is a good person"_ – Santana is looking a them like they are from another world.

_-"Excuse me, I'm right here"_ – She remembers them – _"Who's the Barbie?"_

_-"Santana! Must you be so rude?"_ – Rachel reprehends - _"Santana, this is Quinn, Quinn, this is Santana, who strangely is my best friend"_

_-"What's up?"_ – Santana says in a dismissive tone at Quinn as she approaches them.

_-"It's very nice to meet you Santana, Rachel forgot to tell me that she had a roommate"_ – Quinn says politely.

_-"I did not forget… It just didn't come up"_ – Rachel defends herself –_ "I invited Quinn to have dinner with us"_

_-"I hope that's okay with you"_ – _'Really, was this girl serious? Was she really this polite to a bitch like Santana?! What was she, an angel? She certainly looked like one'_ Rachel thought as she looked between Quinn and Santana.

_-"Yeah, whatever… I didn't know you had joined my team Berry"_ – Santana seats down beside Rachel and says bluntly at Rachel. Rachel just gasped at what Santana was implying.

_-"I did not join your team Santana… Quinn and I are just friends, we only met last week"_ – Quinn was looking between the two amused and slightly shocked at Santana's statement.

_-"Are you sure? Because if you are not interested, I am… That girl is gorgeous, have you looked at her?"_ – Santana throws a wink at Quinn, who just gets a little bit flustered, her cheeks have a slight tint of red in them and a shy smile appears on her face. What could she say, it was a habit of hers to flirt with beautiful women.

_-"Santana! Please, contain yourself. Even though Quinn is rather astonishingly beautiful, that doesn't imply that I would be interested in her in such a way and you are just a sign of trouble, so just keep away. I believe that Quinn and I may become close friends and I would not like for you to ruin that"_ – Truth be told, she didn't think of Quinn that way but she had been having strange feelings towards her which she had never felt for another girl as of yet, she considered herself an open minded person but till now she had only had those feelings towards guys, so this was kind of sudden and strange to her. Quinn settles a hand in Rachel's shoulder and smiling adoringly at her and her blush seemed to have deepened a bit more after Rachel called her _'astonishingly beautiful'_.

_-"It's okay Rachel. Thank you for your compliment Santana, it's really nice of you to say that"_

_-"Just saying the truth… You're hot"_ – Rachel just shoots an annoyed look in her direction and Quinn keeps on with blushing at Santana. She notices the annoyed look that Rachel is giving her and her hands raise in defeat – _"Fine, I'll stop… What's for dinner?"_

_-"We were thinking of some Pizza"_ – Quinn states.

_-"Great, I'll make the call"_ – Santana takes out her phone and sees the message that she had long forgotten and apparently it wasn't from Rachel but from an unknown number, then she comes to the realization that it may be Brittany, she remembers what she had wrote in the coffee she gave her _'Would you like to go out some time? Your favorite Barista xoxo __(718) 589-0167'_, and this would be the answer to what she had been wanting to know all day, she clicks it open and her heart stops at what she reads _'Tony? Nah, just kidding, I know it's you San ;p Yes, I would love to go out sometime, just give me a call, now you have my number. Hope to hear from you soon, your favorite costumer xoxo'_ Apparently she had been looking at the text for a while because Rachel starts nudging her.

_-"Are you okay San? You look like a ghost"_ – Santana just hands her the phone and suddenly Rachel is hugging her and squealing - _"You made it, you made it"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again, so this is the third chapter, what did you think? Please leave a review, all the reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated, it takes just a few seconds of your time :)**

**Till next chapter, hopefully sooner :)**

**Liliana Capucho aka Gleek4Snix**


End file.
